Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) release 10 (rel-10) specifies downlink subframes that include both a control region and a data region, where control channels are carried entirely within the control region and data channels are carried entirely within the data region. For instance, the control region includes a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) carrying resource allocation grants to user equipments (UEs) as well as other control channels, while the data region includes a Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH). However, this delineation between control and data channels may not be so clear cut in next-generation of 3GPP LTE standards, as 3GPP LTE release 11 (rel-11) will likely include an enhanced PDCCH (ePDCCH) that is at least partially carried in the data region of the downlink subframe. Because of this and other differences between the PDCCH and the ePDCCH, it may be infeasible and/or undesirable to simply extend PDCCH mapping procedures to the ePDCCH. Accordingly, new mechanisms for mapping of users and/or control information to the ePDCCH are desired.